


infinity

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (and tiredness), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: “Say you will forget me too or I won’t forget you.”He swallowed hard and staring deep inside her eyes like he was trying to read her soul, see her heart, or trick the quantum magic in her mask and see the face of the woman he loved, he nodded.“So let’s forget.” He finally said.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	infinity

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks door*  
> IT'S SO LATE WHERE I LIVE AND I SHOULD SLEEPING BUT WELP  
> i had a frustrating and long day and I was watching kimi no na wa and crying and then I wrote this.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!  
> no beta bc my girls are busy and i love them so much, we will edit this tomorrow when we're alive™
> 
> leave a comment you all <3

_ Oh darling, my soul _

_ You know it aches for yours _

_ And you've been filling this hole since you were born, oh _

_ 'Cause you're the reason I believe in fate _

_ You're my paradise _

_ And I'll do anything to be your love _

_ Or be your sacrifice _

* * *

“So, I should give it back, right? So you can take it to safety.”

Ladybug closed her eyes, holding her breath as she felt her tears trying to choke her. The weird and hot feeling inside her chest for the win against Papillon, after years trying to get his miraculous back to safety, finally died because he was right.

It was time for him to give it back to her and for her, as guardian, to give it back to the Guardians. Back to Tibet, the place the Miraculous should never have left.

She raised her head a bit, watching as Chat played with his ring, his thumb brushing over and over the dark material. She nodded, suddenly incapable of speaking. Like she never learned how to talk in her entire life.

After all, what was left to say? This was their last goodbye.

“Can I least know who you are?” She begged. He hesitated and her heart broke when she saw tears in his eyes as he turned his face away from her. “Why not? You… I can’t understand, you tried to know who I was, tried to convince me for years to show our identities and now you don’t want to?”

“It’s complicated.”

“That’s a lie.” She hated how her voice was desperate.

“I don’t want you to know who I am.”

“And why not?” Desperate for an answer.

“Because… because you are the most important person in my chaotic life right now and I can’t have you hating me too.” His voice was so low and broken it made Ladybug stop trying to reach him. She froze in the place and her heart squeezed so hard she ran out of air.

“I wouldn’t ever hate you.”

“You have no ideas how I would love to believe in your sweet words, my lady.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes as he played with his ring again. “I’m going to leave my ring on top of the  _ Arc de Triomphe _ , okay?”

“Don’t do this.” She begged and finally moved, grabbing his hand and squeezing it hard. Even with their suits, she could feel how soft and warm his hand was, because she had touched it before, a hundred times. “Don’t let me go. Don’t  _ go _ .”

“One day you will forget me, my lady.” He caressed her face. “One day you will have to renounce your memories to keep the Miraculous safe. And on that day, I will disappear from your memory. Don’t make it harder for both of us, knowing who is under the mask…” He caressed her mask with his thumb, his eyes never leaving hers, both pairs full of tears.

She opened her mouth, ready to scream that it doesn’t matter how powerful the magic was, that even both knowing how it was able to clean the memories, they saw it happen with Fu, she wouldn’t forget him.

Because yes, her memories would be gone, and maybe she wouldn’t remember how he poked his tongue when he was trying to concentrate, the smirk after a silly pun, the way he jumped in front of her to save her, the little touches, the kisses they could barely remember…

The way he looked at her with such love and affection that was able to make her burn for days.

Her mind wouldn’t remember - but her heart would always do.

But before she could argue that she would always remember her little silly alley chaton, he kissed her nose and hugged her hard. She broke down, sobbing as she squeezed him harder, her fingers clawing his shoulders to not let him go, as she tried to engrave his scent, his warmth, his touch, his soul, his heart in hers.

Sooner than she wanted, he escaped her arms and kissed her forehead once again. She grabbed his wrist and stopped him to move, just one minute more, just one moment more.

“If there is a way for you to forget me too… would you?”

He widened his eyes and shook his head, desperate.

“Don’t you dare-”

“So why are you asking me to forget you?” She screamed and with trembling hands, reached his face and cupped his cheeks. “If you want me to forget you, forget me too.”

“Ladybug-”

“Forget me too. Or I won’t forget you.” She shook her head determined. “You’re my partners. We’re partners until the end. If I fall, you go with me. That’s what you said to me a million times, right?”

“What you’re doing is unfair.”

“And you still want me to do it!”

“In your case, it is inevitable. And I’m glad you will forget me and not suffer. I deserve to suffer for all I did, but you don’t.”

“You think it’s going to be easy to forget about my soulmate?”

“You will find a good man that will love you and-”

“He is you! Right in front of me, it’s you. Don’t you dare to say the opposite!”

“My lady-”

“Say you will forget me too or I won’t forget you.”

He swallowed hard and staring deep inside her eyes, like he was trying to read her soul, see her heart, or trick the quantum magic in her mask and see the face of the woman he loved, he nodded.

“So let’s forget.” He finally said.

She let her hands go, too shock with his determination to forget their love and abandon the future they could build together to react. He brushed his hair to the side, pulling the strands frustrated, the way he did when he was stressed out.

“Why are you so afraid? Why do you think I will hate you?”

“Because I  _ know _ . Just…  _ please _ , Ladybug.”

She bit her tongue, knowing a lost case when she saw. It didn't matter what she said or tried to do to make him change his mind, she knew her kitten had made his choice and nothing couldn’t change it. Whatever he was hiding, it was strong enough to make him give up what he most wanted in his life.

“I see.” She finally said and opened her purse, full of the Turtle, Fox, Snake and Rabbit Miraculous. She grabbed a red string and pulled it, feeling Chat’s eyes on her. “Can I give you something before you go?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. But I want to.” She wrapped her hair tie, the hair tie Marinette was always wearing to tie her ponytail, and approached him. “At leas-” She choked with her tears and took a deep breath as Chat cleaned her tears gently with his fingers. 

He held her chin and brushed his lips against hers as she put the hair tie on his hands, each holding one end of the ribbon as they shared their last kiss. With her other hand, he cupped her cheek and she put hers over his chest, feeling his heartbeat, trying to record it inside her heart.

She broke the kiss and opened her eyes, their foreheads touching, eyes to eyes. She took a deep breath and brushed her fingertips over his wet cheeks.

“Find me.” She begged before stepping away. She ran, the red tie slipping from her fingertips every step she gave far from him.

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and simple like that, she was gone.

*

Ladybug recovered the Cat Miraculous two hours later, on top of  _ Arc de Triomphe _ .

No signal of the former owner.

*

Paris woke up with the news that Adrien Agreste had left France.

Marinette grabbed her phone and found a goodbye text message from Adrien, thanking her for being an amazing friend.

They texted for a few months and the text messages stopped being so frequent.

And one day, they finally stopped.

*

When Marinette turned 24, two years after that night, she traveled to Tibet and returned the Miraculous Box to the place it belonged. The monks thanked her and asked her what they could do in return.

“Erase mine and his memories. And the others holders too.”

The monks agreed.

*

Marinette returned to her trip a bit happier - but with weird loneliness that didn’t want to leave, it didn’t matter how many therapists she saw and things she tried to make it go away.

She finally stopped trying to get rid of it and embraced it like it was part of her.

Maybe it was. Maybe she was incomplete - and her loneliness was a reminder that her other half was gone.

*

“He is so beautiful!”

“I’m so glad he is back to modeling!”

“Do you think I’ll be the one to have him as a model?!”

Marinette frowned, watching her coworkers fussing around the studio, holding a fashion magazine and fangirling like they weren’t adults.

Or maybe Marinette was too old for this bullshit. She was 28, after all.

Their boss entered the room and stopped the moment. The coworker with the magazine let it over Marinette’s table and walked to hers. Curious about what they were talking about, she opened the magazine and saw a tall and beautiful blond man, with green eyes, posed with a nice creation.

Her heartbeat increased and her hands got sweat as she stared at the magazine. The place around her disappeared and it looked like she was in the infinity. She felt warm and sad and confused and in love and with someone by her side at the same time she felt so lonely and-

“Marinette.”

Like a broken spell, she woke up from her reverie and looked up.

“Are you okay? You’re pale.” Her boss said, worried.

“I’m okay.” She forced a smile, feeling weak and nauseous, her head spinning and it looked like someone was knocking against her head, trying to invade her mind. Her heart was a mess, beating so loud she was afraid someone would hear. “Just a bit tired.”

“Don’t work so hard.”

“I won’t.” She forced another smile and sat down.

She looked at the man in the magazine again, trying to understand that strange feeling of familiarity.

Adrien Agreste.

She didn’t know him. She was being silly.

Even so, her fingers brushed the red hair tie wrapped around his wrist, unconsciously. The weird loneliness that accompanied her was gone for a moment after a long time.

It came back when she had returned the magazine.

*

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the lucky girl, according to her coworkers, because she had the opportunity to work with Adrien Agreste.

He entered the room, walking around the place as if he owned it. He greeted people and smiled and when he finally approached her, their eyes met and they both froze.

He frowned his forehead, looking at her like he was trying to understand the mystery that she was. She was staring at him the same way.

“Can I?” She asked before she could understand what was happening, her hands moving to his wrist wrapped with the hair tie. It looked old and fragile.

“S-sure.” He whispered and her fingers touched it.

it was as if she had been electrocuted, a strong wave of energy spreading through her body. She felt dizzy and a lot of weird images involving warmth, love, joy, a huge grin and green eyes filled her mind and were gone before she could understand them.

He grabbed her elbows to help her and looked at her, worried and scared.

“Did you feel it?” He asked so low that anyone besides them could hear.

“I did.”

“I- I think I know you from somewhere.”

“That’s weird.” She gave him a nervous laugh. “Because I have the same feeling.”

He was still holding her and she didn’t mind his touch. To be honest, by the way her heart was beating and the warmth spread over her body, she didn’t mind his touch. It was like she was craving for it and finally had the opportunity to have it.

“What do you say…” Adrien licked his lips and Marinette shivered, knowing they were soft without even trying them. “We grab a coffee and talk?”

She smiled and the loneliness that she was so used to was finally gone.

“I would love to.”


End file.
